


Legends Never Die

by zephron1



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Angst, Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 18:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20440712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephron1/pseuds/zephron1
Summary: PGP (spoilers for all seasons). Take one recording device, plenty of pain medication, add the best thief in the galaxy, and voila, one ficlet.





	Legends Never Die

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: This is set after the last episode of Season 4 and therefore contains potential spoilers for all seasons.  
Warnings: Character deaths (offscreen)

Legends Never Die  
by zephron1

...recording device activated...

Legends never die. I mean, they die, but the legend lives on. I mean, the person, the people, they die, not the legend. Well, sometimes the legend dies too, but not always...

...voice trails off....

Maybe I should start again? 

...short pause...

So, Avon. Cold, vicious, dangerous, possibly mad. Or at least, that's what a lot of people have said. I even said it once, but then I was drunk and mad and hurt and trying to forget about a shuttle and a voice that didn't sound like Avon and a gun and being just the right weight to be disposed of...

...another pause....

Yeah. Okay. That didn't go where I meant it to. I really shouldn't try to record this stuff when I'm all drugged up on pain medicine.

Lovely, wonderful pain medicine. Not exactly adrenalin and soma, but it'll do. Oh yes, it'll do just nicely, thank you.

...happy sigh...

So, Avon. Avon will never die, even if he dies, which he hasn't. Not yet. Not even when faced with Federation guards, a dead Blake and a dead (well, not all, not me) crew. Somehow we survived. Rebels, counterattack, me not being hit as badly as I made out, him being considered a hero for standing over Blake's body, clearly trying to defend his fallen friend. Right. 

Well. No point in telling them the truth, now is there? Not when they were nice and helpful and got me the medical attention I need. As for, well, the others, I try not to think of them. Any of them. It just, it just... it hurts. I mean, I know they weren't always great to me, but they were all that I had, all that was left...

...voice fades... sound of long shuddering breaths... 

Orac was recovered. Not that I'll ever trust that traitorous box again. Never, ever, ever... well, okay, if he comes up with a good bolthole, maybe. I want out, have wanted out for a while really, ever since Cally... no, can't go there. Really, truly, can't go there...

...more shuddering breaths...

Wanted out before then too, though I stayed because... well, friendship I guess. I mean, I liked Blake and Cally and Jenna and Gan...

So many lost. Too many. I just... I can't do this anymore.

...long pause... sound of suppressed sobs... 

Why am I doing this? Recording this? I mean, why? 

...another long pause...

I guess I'm just trying to, I don't know, record something for posterity? No. Not that. Just, trying to get this stuff said. Apparently it helps to talk. Huh. Right. Not sure about that. It's not like I have anyone to talk to, other than this recording device. 

Well, okay, the medical staff are nice and all that, but... I haven't seen Avon since, well, since _then_. Don't know if I want to. Not now, not yet. 

Um, I think someone's coming. Okay. How do I stop this... oh, that button there... okay...

...recording pauses...

....recording restarts...

Yeah. So that was Avon. Cold and detached. Not sure if he's, well, okay, you know? Right in the head. Still, said he's leaving. Seems they want to make him their leader, a new figure head, which is ironic considering he wanted Blake to be _his_ figure head. Anyway, he doesn't want that. Wants to get out. Already found a bolthole. So, maybe he is right in the head after all.

He said I could go there too. With him. No need to keep in contact afterwards, probably best not to. I... said yes. I mean, if this place is safe enough for Avon, it's got to be safe enough for me, right? But I intend to move to the other side of the planet, away from him. I can't deal with him right now. Maybe not ever...

...long sigh...

I wish Avon hadn't killed Blake...

...voice in background asking just what does he think he is doing? Calling him a complete and utter idiot. Asking him what would happen if the rebels heard the recording. Telling him to let go of the damned recording device...

...recording deleted...


End file.
